


Lost Girls Redux

by wheel_pen



Series: Daisy [6]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Naughtiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheel_pen/pseuds/wheel_pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy comes to the boarding house to return something to Damon, and finds Vicki there. “It seemed to Daisy the wrong moment to point out to her that half the town was looking for her, due to the murder of three of her friends in the woods the night before. Wouldn’t want to be a buzzkill.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Girls Redux

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Daisy, my original character, moved to Mystic Falls about a year ago. There is something special about her.
> 
> 2\. This series begins with the first season of the TV show and completely diverges about halfway through the first season. Facts revealed later on the show might not make it into this series.
> 
> 3\. Underage warning: This series may contain human or human-like teenagers, in high school, in sexual situations.
> 
> 4\. The bad words are censored. That’s just how I do things.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this AU. I own nothing and appreciate being able to play in this universe.

            The door to the Salvatore boarding house was opened by Vicki—in a tank top and underwear. “Oh. You’re _not_ the pizza guy,” she observed of Daisy.

            “I’m sure he’s very disappointed,” Daisy replied dryly. “Is Damon at home?”

            Vicki turned and bleated over her shoulder. “Damon! Door!” Daisy winced at the volume.

            “So what are you guys up to today?” Daisy asked conversationally from the front stoop.

            “We’re gonna party ‘til the sun goes down!” Vicki announced, wild-eyed but also sweetly enthusiastic. It seemed to Daisy the wrong moment to point out to her that half the town was looking for her, due to the murder of three of her friends in the woods the night before. Wouldn’t want to be a buzzkill.

            “You’re not the pizza guy,” Damon noticed, appearing in the hallway. His dark shirt was unbuttoned and his pants barely clung to his hips, which Daisy couldn’t help admiring. She let her eyes travel back up to his slowly, unembarrassed.

            “I guess we’ve firmly established I’m not the pizza guy,” she commented with a little smile.

            “Vicki,” Damon summoned and she turned to him, “go away.”

            “’Kay,” she agreed easily, loping off.

            “Don’t leave the house,” he added after her.

            For a moment he and Daisy gazed silently at each other—she stood just outside the house and he was several feet away, on the other side of a block of sunlight streaming in through the open door. “Well—shut the door,” he finally said, which could be construed as an invitation inside—though it was certainly not explicit. Really, that protection only worked with a living resident of the house; but Damon had learned that you could never be too careful about such things.

            “Okay,” Daisy agreed. He watched with great interest as she crossed the threshold and entered the house. She shut the door behind her, cutting off the sunlight, and when she looked up she jumped a little as he was suddenly standing right in front of her.

            “So what are you doing here?” he asked, too curious to bother with social niceties. Daisy didn’t seem perturbed by their omission anyway.

            “I just stopped by to give you the bird.”

            Damon blinked at her. “Excuse me?”

            “Your bird?” she repeated, producing a cage from behind her back. Inside it was a large black crow.

            Odd that he had missed that before now.

            “What are you talking about?” he insisted, thoroughly confused. The crow squawked from inside the cage, mocking him.

            “Oh, I guess you didn’t get my messages,” Daisy surmised.

            No, he’d been locked in the basement for several days. With no phone. “I’ve been out of reach,” he informed her.

            “Stefan said you’d left town,” she remarked leadingly.

            “Temporarily. As you see.”

            “Yes, you seem very at home here,” Daisy observed, in her cryptic way. “This bird came to my window a couple weeks ago,” she went on, nodding towards the bright-eyed creature in the cage. “Seemed like he was looking for a home, someone to take care of him.”

            “Maybe he was looking for something else and just got lost,” Damon countered quickly.

            “Either way I snagged him,” she went on, in what Damon felt was a slightly sinister tone. “And I heard he might belong to you, so I brought him back.”

            “He’s not really mine,” Damon hedged, wondering where this conversation was going, and how much of it he was missing.

            “Oh. Well, do you think I should keep him, or let him go free?” Damon stared at her, weighing her meaning. The silence lengthened. “Damon, it’s just a bird,” she finally pointed out, and then he felt slightly foolish.

            “Well, I don’t know. I don’t care,” he insisted, a bit defensive. “Do you _like_ birds?”

            “I prefer more interactive pets.” And just what was _that_ supposed to mean?

            “I’ll take it back,” he decided. That seemed like the safest choice. The whole ‘spy bird’ thing hadn’t worked out so well anyway. “Maybe I’ll bake it in a pie or something,” he added darkly, taking the cage from her. “Please don’t quote nursery rhymes,” he went on when she opened her mouth. “This isn’t an Agatha Christie novel.”

            “I would’ve guessed Anne Rice myself,” Daisy countered, glancing around. “The architecture?”

            “Right,” he agreed slowly. Part of him wanted her to stay for a while, because she was opaque and intriguing and off-kilter. And he was bored stuck inside the house waiting for Stefan to cave and bring him his ring, even with Vicki to play with. Another part, however, warned that Daisy could ruin all his plans—how, he wasn’t sure, but she was too much of a wild card.

            “Are you going to the Halloween party at school tomorrow night?” Daisy went on, seemingly reluctant to leave.

            “Please. _Lame_ ,” he answered automatically.

            She didn’t look offended. “Well, I’m going. I always like to see the costumes people put on. Sometimes their ambitions overreach their abilities.”

            Damon was trying to parse this statement when there was a thump from upstairs. “ _That_ wasn’t a good idea!” they heard Vicki giggle.

            “Sounds like you have your hands full,” Daisy observed, backing off. “I’ll let you guys get back to partying.” She turned to go.

            “We’re not—“ Damon said suddenly, and she looked back at him. “Me and Vicki, we’re not—“ The comment died an awkward death as he wondered why he’d felt the need to say it.

            “That’s okay. I like to run around in my underwear with my friends, too,” Daisy replied dryly.

            “Can I get on that list?” he asked cheekily, trying to redeem his coolness factor.

            “Your bird just pooped,” she pointed out, indicating a trail of white oozing from the side of the cage.

            “S—t,” Damon complained, dancing a little as he tried to distance himself from the substance without setting the cage down.

            “You have to hold the cage straight up,” Daisy advised. “See you later.” She opened the door, letting in a large swath of sunlight, and Damon jumped backwards, trying to pretend it was something about the bird again. He could have sworn he saw a smirk on her face as she left.

            “G-----n bird,” he muttered to the caged creature. It squawked at him in return.


End file.
